Tell me what I want to hear
by EllaChocolate
Summary: It plays in season 3. Just an idea. Bamons first kiss! One Shot   - at the moment


**Hey Guys!**  
><strong>Well, I was lying on my bed and thinking about a new story. And I had an idea ;)<strong>  
><strong>I hope you like it! I don't own anything!<strong>  
><strong>It's a one shot :<strong>

**Well here it's about Bamon's first kiss. It's playing in season 3. Caroline, Elena and Bonnie plan to make a break. They spend too much time, to find Stefan.**  
><strong>Damon doesn't like the idea at all. ;)<strong>

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Caroline is right, we really do need a break", Bonnie whispered.  
>Elena nodded in agreement :"Yeah, you're right."<p>

Of course they were. They have been spending so much time to find Stefan.  
>They had absolutly no idea, where he could be, but they didn't give up.<p>

Elena needed him, so badly. She was so hurt. She lost everyone, her parents, Jenna, John and Isobel, her real mum and dad.  
>She was about to get lost, but there was Stefan. He had saved her and she would save him.<p>

Caroline grinned :"Okay listen, it's Mandy's birthday at the weekend, we should go there. What do you think?"  
>"I think it's a good idea", Elena smiled at her friend. "Yeah, same here", Bonnie winked at them.<p>

"So I'll see you later at the boarding house, in the evening?", she asked Elena.  
>The doppenganger nodded :"What about you Caroline?"<p>

Caroline blushed a little :"Tyler."  
>They loughed. If felt nice. They haven't done that in a long time. If was good, they did it again, they needed it.<p>

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Bonnie parked her car next to her dad one's.  
>Yes, he was home that week.<p>

She was about to open the door, when a voice stopped her :"Hey Bonnie!"  
>"What do you want Damon?", she asked and turned to face him.<p>

"Well there are many things I want, you know like-", he was cut off.  
>"What do you want <em>from me<em>?", she asked him.

The vampire grinned and walked torwards her :"Okay, I wanted to ask you something."  
>He stopped and sat on the steps on the porch. "I heard something. You have to tell me if it's true."<p>

Bonnie was a little bit surprised. What was going on? Did something happened?  
>Was he talking about Elena, about Stefan?<br>"What is it?", she asked him, when she sat down next to him.

"You want a break!", he exclimed. O-kay, that is it, she thought, really?  
>"Yes, is it that bad?", she asked in desbelive.<p>

Damon turned his head, so he could face her. "Of course it is! Why _the fuck_ would you like to take a break?", he hissed.  
>He was damn angry about it, but why? It was not like they wouldn't help him again, right?<p>

"Damon, we've had enough, okay? We do need a break. I think we deserve that", Bonnie tried to explain.  
>"You can't be fucking serious! You just don't get it do you?", he was yelling now.<p>

"Damon, stop! We have neighbours, they-", he cut her off.  
>"I don't give a damn about them Bonnie! There is my brother running around town, he's killing, and you know it! You don't understand what can happen!<br>Fuck Bonnie, Stefan is a vamp-"

This time Bonnie was the one to cut him off. Maybe not the way, she should have done it. And defenitly not the way _he_ exceptet her to.  
>Without thinking, she took his face into her hands and pressed her lips to his, to shut him up. Well it helped.<p>

Of course, she knew it was a damn mistake and quickly pulled away : "I'm sorry", she muttered, without looking him in the eyes and stood up.  
>Damon sat there for a second. What the hell had just happened? He swallowed: "Hey, wait."<p>

"I don't want to talk about it", she said when she turned around to him. He stood infront of her.  
>"Why did you do that?", he couldn't belive what just happened.<p>

Bonnie Bennett kissed Damon Salvatore, not the other way around.  
>She hesitated : "You were yelling and-"<p>

Damon shook his head : "Liar, tell me the truth."  
>"<em>Damon<em>", she said in a warning tone.

"_Bonnie_", he aped her in the same way, that made her angry.  
>"God, I just wanted to", she shouted.<p>

He looked deep into her beautiful green eyes. "That was all I wanted to hear."  
>Damon leaned in and kissed her. <em>Now<em>, it was the other way around.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay, well, I wrote it just for fun. To be honest, I wanted to write more, but I got tired and made a short ending.**  
><strong>I think I'm going to write it in chapters then. Maybe till chapter 4 or somthing? We'll see ;))<strong>

**I'm sorry if there are some mistakes I made.**

**Hope you liked it. Tell me what you think.**

**Thank you for reading!**  
><strong>Ella :))<strong>


End file.
